


A Meeting Of Assassins

by AlterImpulse



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Alternate Identities, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Dialogue, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Ficlet, Id says something slightly misogynistic, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, Murder, Set in canon, Shapeshifting, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, bad caregiving, fantasy DID, filling in some plot holes, possible triangulation, short fiction, that sewer dungeon, two killers trading murder tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/pseuds/AlterImpulse
Summary: A small conversation between Id and Citan in the Kislev alleys. In which they discuss how to get away with murder, and Id builds the slightest trust toward Citan. Patching some plot holes in the section of the game that so many people hate for the dungeon crawling but had some of the most interesting storyline stuff. Implied Id/Citan and Fei/Citan but no smut or fluff. Spoilers.





	A Meeting Of Assassins

He had expected it, when the alarm he had set on the bedroom door of the prison slum bunks next to the doctor's office clattered to the floor, all of the coins he had strung there, enough to wake him from sleep.

Of course, he had been told that observing the Contact might require these skills, the ones he had learned as the Guardian Angel, Cain's direct operative - but he did feel slightly rusty as he had been more used to simply listening at doors - not trailing someone, as he wandered through alleys, trying to be unnoticed.

Citan would have worried about the effect the transformation he knew was about to happen now would have had on Fei's bomb collar, but... he knew Id had already disabled it, with that flash of energy in the office when he and Fei had futilely tried to work on it. Nonetheless, he had pretended the bomb collar still held, if only to keep cover for all of them - had anyone found that someone had so easily disabled a bomb collar, from that literal rat-demihuman shadowing them, they would both be in trouble so deep that the only way he could think out of it, would be literally starting another battle between Kislev and Aveh as simple cover to escape.

Now, he was the one tracking Fei... until that moment, the moment Fei's body began to shift form, as if time and space changed shape with his body... and there he stood, the red-haired man, Id, his body naked for the moment until Citan revealed himself from his position hidden behind the wall.

"I do think you have lost something," he said, and held out a leather-armored flightsuit. "It is not as if you can get revenge for those who tried to kill Fei in the Arena naked."

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Id nonetheless reached for the clothes, a look of almost admiration on his face. "Curiosity?"

"You might say that. Among other reasons."

"What, like someone actually cares about us." Id snorted, effortlessly pulled on the flightsuit, and then continued to walk.

"You cannot just do this here! They will know everything, and they will find a way to execute even you." Citan grabbed for his arm. "Listen to me. I am Hyuga Ricdeau of Solaris. I know what I am doing with killing people, as much if not more than you. Take some advice. Two of them were already killed by a Wels protecting itself in there. Here is how, if you wish to get the other two. You want to forget the blasts this time. Use your razor claws to maul them."

Id almost licked his lips at that. "Mmm. That would be fitting, seeing as they almost blew Fei up."

"I can cover for you that way. I will take Fei with me to investigate the happenings. We will blame it on that Wels. Now... go. I cannot help you, because... I have... I would never kill like this again just for the sake of doing-"

"Because of that woman. It's always women, isn't it."

"No, Id-"

"I like you. Even if you say you don't want to kill anymore. Even if you've made yourself believe it, Hyuga, Doc, Citan, whatever the hell you want to call yourself." A smirk. "I see the hate. And I love it, even if I hate Solaris as much as you once hated Lambs. Also... you are the first person who _has_ given a fuck about us, even if it's just to keep an eye on us. So I won't tell him who you told me you are, since he seems to wish to remain in denial about it, but I'll trust you... do not ever betray my trust. Understood? Do not _ever_ play with us."

With that, Id stalked off into the sewers.

Citan found his way to the bar. After that conversation, he _needed_ a drink - or maybe five.

**Author's Note:**

> Real people don't shapeshift, and the great majority of people with DID or similar dissociative disorders are not violent like Fei's alter Id (and obviously if they somehow are, it's not good and ethical psychiatric care to offer murder tips, WTF Citan?). Here's links for real, researched info. Don't get your info on dissociation and DID from Xenogears, okay? :)
> 
> https://themighty.com/2017/10/how-to-help-dissociative-episode/
> 
> https://themighty.com/2016/10/what-dissociation-feels-like/
> 
> https://themighty.com/2016/06/self-care-tips-for-dissociation/
> 
> https://www.nami.org/learn-more/mental-health-conditions/dissociative-disorders
> 
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dissociative-disorders/symptoms-causes/syc-20355215
> 
> Any practice, act, or kink depicted in this story is not depicted for my own sake but for what I thought would fit the characters. It is a fictional story. Do not imitate or replicate any acts of violence, sex, or anything else depicted in this story.


End file.
